


Just Gonna Have to Be a Different Man

by thesaddestboner



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Angst, Detroit Lions, Gen, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-24
Updated: 2009-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So, married, huh?  All respectable and shit?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Gonna Have to Be a Different Man

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away, [**raspsun**](http://raspsun.livejournal.com/) asked for: _Joey Harrington. Despair. Ring_. Obviously, this is where my mind went. 
> 
> Title from “Changes,” by David Bowie. Unbeta’d.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://benched.livejournal.com/114488.html) (locked).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

“So, married, huh? All respectable and shit?” 

Joey looks down and turns the ring – the symbol of his lifelong commitment to Emily - on his finger. “Yeah,” he says, still turning the ring. “We got married back home in Oregon. Over the off-season.” 

“You didn’t say anything,” Dom says. “Last time we talked, you didn’t even mention your –” 

“I know,” Joey says, interrupting him. “It – it slipped my mind.” 

“How could it’ve slipped your mind? You’ve been engaged to this chick since _college_.” 

“I just didn’t think to bring it up. I mean, we _never_ talk about our wives or families. Why would you wanna start now?” 

“It’s not like it even matters anymore,” Dom says, dismissively.

Joey can tell immediately that it mattered, still matters. “That’s not true, Dom.” 

Dom is immediately on the defensive. “So now you’re accusing me of lying to you?” 

“No! It’s just – Jesus. I didn’t call you looking to pick a fight, Dominic. I just wanted to catch up. See how things were going.” 

“Well, considering the way you left, no word to anybody . . . Forgive me if I’m still a little pissed.” 

“You know football is a business, Dominic.” 

“Of _course_ I do. I’m not fucking stupid, okay?” 

Joey sighs and cradles the receiver against his shoulder, reaching up to rub between his eyes. His sinuses begin to throb with the press of a headache. “I never said you were.” 

“Then don’t treat me like I’m some dumb jock. I _know_ football’s a fucking business, Joe. But you still could’ve at least said _goodbye_.” 

“I’m sorry, Dominic. I didn’t –” 

Dom doesn’t let him finish. “You can’t just, like, flip us all off and then call up for a chat like nothing’s happened. It doesn’t work that way.” 

“That’s _not_ what I did,” Joey says, and now _he’s_ on the defensive. 

“Damn close to it,” Dom replies, sighing heavily. “Look, I have to go pick the kid up from school. See you around, Joe.” He disengages. Joey can hear static and the rustling of fabric, as Dom moves to hang up the phone.

“Dominic, wait -” Joey tries, desperately, one last time.

Dom hangs up.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
